


The Sun

by Atleastwetry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I don't know, I guess this is kind of slow build?, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, Take my trash, number 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atleastwetry/pseuds/Atleastwetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was Kageyama's favourite sight. To look at, to draw, rising, setting, it didn't matter. The sunrise was something unique, and if you captured it right, you could see the perfect moment. It doesn't last long. When the sky is a vibrant orange-pink colour, there's a moment where everything seems to hold its breath, and then, the sun breaks through the clouds and lights up the ground with a golden glow. But he couldn't get it right, no matter how hard he tried.</p>
<p>What happens when Kageyama meets a boy who is the actual embodiment of the sun? Naturally, he found the boy bubbly and annoying, and did not want anything to do with him.</p>
<p>A story in which Kageyama is a soft-hearted artist who loves everything beautiful, and Hinata is... literally the same as in canon. Enjoy!(?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [#40 Kagehina exchange 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%2340+Kagehina+exchange+2015).



> Hello ~ I'm sorry this isn't very good and that it's kind of late, but I tried my best, and I finally got it done. Even though it's not very good, I hope you enjoy this either way!
> 
> Also! I haven't written in at least four months, so this isn't very good...

The sun was Kageyama's favourite sight. To look at, to draw, rising, setting, it didn't matter. The sunrise was something unique, and if you captured it right, you could see the perfect moment. It doesn't last long. When the sky is a vibrant orange-pink colour, there's a moment where everything seems to hold its breath, and then, the sun breaks through the clouds and lights up the ground with a golden glow.

Ever since Kageyama first saw that specific sight two weeks ago, he's been getting up while it was still dark to see it. He can't capture it, though. Of course, like any artist, it takes him more than a day to draw such detailed pictures, but he can never please himself, even though he doesn't make it very far in drawing, let alone the colouring. _Colouring_ , Kageyama thought. _That's another thing that I have to think about_. Kageyama used many different methods when colouring. He used anything. Coloured pencils, pen, water-colour, pastel, chalk, you name it. Choosing the right utensil for _any_ drawing, especially one so special to him, was the most important part. It would make or break the picture.

Right now, Kageyama was attempting to sketch this view once again, but it was getting too late. Although it was a beautiful thing, it frustrated Kageyama. It means that he has to wait until the next morning to draw it again. Sighing, he packed away his stuff and stood up, looking at the sunrise once more before turning and walking down the hill. Knowing this path by heart, Kageyama closed his eyes, trying to visualize the way the sky looked right before the sun rises, but he couldn't do it.

"Oof!" He was dragged into reality by a force hitting into his chest. Opening his eyes, he watched as the person who he must have pushed down jumped up and gave him a death glare.

"Oi! What was that for?" The short boy said, his eyes lighting up like they were on fire. That's not what Kageyama noticed, though. He noticed the boy's hair. A bright orange colour, the same colour as the sunrise. Despite this, however, this boy still highly annoyed Kageyama.

"Tch" He mumbled, pushing past the shorter boy. 

"You wanna fight?" He attempted a threatening voice, and followed Kageyama down the path, jumping around him like an energetic puppy. Kageyama just sighed.

"What are you sighing about? Am I-" The boy was cut short when he tripped over a rock and started falling. It was like slow motion. The way the energetic boy flailed about. The way Kageyama grabbed his arm just in time to save him from a severe concussion, and put his free arm around the boys waist to secure him. But then, it was back to a normal pace, and the now blushing boy pushed Kageyama away.

"Why are you blushing, dumbass?" Kageyama said, rather harshly. He wasn't necessarily trying to be mean, he just... was.

"I-I'm not blushing!" The redhead shouted defensively, looking up at him. "Actually, you're the one blushing!" Kageyama hadn't realized it, but when it was pointed out, he felt how hot his face was, and he knew he was turning redder by the second.

"Anyways," Kageyama changed the topic, trying to hide his blush. "Why are you following me? It's not like I purposely walked into you. Plus, how did you not see me?"

"Eh? I'm following you because you didn't apologize! And I did see you, I was trying to talk to you!" He was angry, and Kageyama realized that it was his fault for zoning out.

"Whatever, I'm sorry, Shorty."

"Who're you calling Short? My name's Hinata Shoyo, and I'm 5'4!" The boy, Hinata Shoyo, exclaimed, an intimidating look on his face.

"Hinata Shoyo, huh? I'm Kageyama Tobio, and you're still short." Kageyama stated, and walked past the boy, who was standing in his way. Hinata was annoying, and it didn't help that Kageyama only slept for about an hour the previous night.  
  
Kageyama was hoping that Hinata would leave him alone, and was almost sure he did. That was, until he noticed the fast-paced footsteps that were right behind him. He immediately knew it was Hinata for two reasons. One, because Kageyama's legs were longer than Hinata's, so he'd have to walk faster to keep up with him, and two, because no one else was even at the park this early, let alone on top of this hill. Kageyama surely would have noticed. _Why is he still following me?_  He wondered, but then he remembered. Hinata said that he was trying to talk to him, but about what?

"What was it that you were trying to talk to me about earlier?" Kageyama said, turning around. But, Hinata wasn't paying attention and banged right into Kageyama's chest, and yet again, falling.

"Oi! Why'd you do that?" He exclaimed, standing up and dusting himself off. Kageyama sighed.

"I asked you what you were trying to talk to me about earlier, but you weren't paying attention, obviously." Kageyama said bitterly, wishing that he'd just have kept walking until the kid left him alone.

"Ah! That's right! I saw you drawing up there, actually. I was going to ask you if you were an artist!" Hinata exclaimed, looking at Kageyama with a bright grin. He was momentarily blinded. It was almost as if the short orange haired boy was glowing, just like the sun. He was immediately intrigued. Although he knows Hinata probably hates him, and he did just call him annoying just moments ago, but his smile, the way he seemed to shine, it bought Kageyama out of his dark mood and brightened his day.

"Well, are you?" Hinata's voice pulled Kageyama out of his thoughts, and Kageyama felt his face heating up in embarrassment.

"Uh, well, I guess I am.." Kageyama said, rather sheepishly for someone who is usually so intimidating. Unbeknownst to Kageyama, and Hinata barely even realized it himself, but he found this cute. Extremely cute.

"Really? That's so cool!" Hinata's eyes lit up in excitement, which to Kageyama, made him shine even brighter.

"A-ah, you think?" Kageyama wasn't acting like his normal cold-hearted self. He couldn't stop blushing and was stuttering over his words.

"Yeah! Can I see some of your drawings?" Hinata asked, but when he noticed Kageyama go stiff, he immediately changed the subject.

"It's not really my place as a stranger, is it? I know! Let's become friends, okay?" Hinata asked before Kageyama could say anything about the drawings. Truly, he wanted to be Kageyama's friend.

"Friends? Sure, why not." Kageyama answered, regaining his cool. He couldn't hold onto it for very long, however, because when he saw Hinata's face light up at his answer, he couldn't help but be flustered. Why did I agree to this? Kageyama asked himself before sighing yet again.

"Cool! Are you going anywhere important right now?" The shorter boy asked, looking up at Kageyama Hopefully. When Kageyama muttered a quiet 'no' while trying to cover his blush, Hinata jumped up happily.

"Want to come to a café with me? It isn't very far from here!" Hinata was ecstatic, and Kageyama felt as if he just kept getting brighter. But, no matter how he felt about this boy, one thing was for sure. He was annoying and Kageyama didn't want to have to deal with him for any more time than necessary.

"No, I have better things to do." Kageyama said sternly, and then, for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, he turned and walked away. Well, he tried to walk away. He didn't make it three steps when he heard Hinata yell "Wait!" Turning around yet again, Kageyama glared at the boy impatiently.

"What do you want now?" He asked, frustrated, He was expecting the orange-haired boy to show some sign of fear, but instead, he just glared back, and then sighed, looking away.

"Can I at least have your number, Tobio?" Hinata asked him, avoiding eye contact. The way that he looked made Kageyama want to hug him... _Wait, no_! Kageyama almost slapped himself. _I can't just think that about some annoying stranger! Stupid Hinata Shoyo, messing up my feelings.._

"I'd prefer if you called me Kageyama, and, yeah, whatever. Here, give me your phone." He didn't mind giving his number to Hinata, because even though he's an annoying stranger that at first, Kageyama didn't want to spend time with, he kind of likes being around the kid.

After Kageyama gave Hinata his number, he was finally alone. But for some reason, it wasn't as bright here without Hinata. It was almost... lonely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next few weeks, the two met up at the same time, at the same place. And, somehow, Hinata managed to convince Kageyama to go to the café with him, and this eventually became a part of their daily routine without them even noticing. Kageyama didn't mind this new routine, though. Actually, you could say he kind of liked it. Before he met Hinata, he was always uptight and barely ever smiled. But now, he always seems to have a smile on his face when he's with the boy. Right now, the two were sat in the park eating meat buns.

"Say, Kageyama" Hinata said, pausing to take another bite of his meat bun. "I'm going to be out of town next week for three days, I have to go visit Natsu, she's been driving Mom crazy about seeing me again!" Hinata chuckled, swallowing the last of his meat bun. _Out of town_. Kageyama thought. _For three days... Oh well, there goes my source of entertainment for a while._

Natsu was Hinata's little sister. He's always on the phone with her, she even makes him tell her bedtime stories. Kageyama learned this when Hinata stayed over at his house for the night that one time. One time... Okay maybe it happened like every second night but still. Kageyama even started talking to Natsu when she video called Hinata, and she seemed to like him enough. Recently, she even made Kageyama help tell her bedtime stories. He thought it was kind of embarrassing at first, but now its become one of his favourite things to do.

"She wanted you to come, too, but I told her that you were busy. You do have that like meeting or whatever on Thursday, don't you?" He continued, not letting Kageyama say anything. Kageyama nodded, watching a crow fly by.

"So, I assumed you couldn't come. I know its only for two nights, but Natsu wants you to video call us so you can help tell her a bedtime story." Hinata said, looking over at Kageyama. Kageyama smiled to himself, because he loved telling bedtime stories to Natsu, and now, he could still do it, even though Hinata was away.

"And also," Hinata started again, his voice much quieter. "I'm going to miss you, so I want to see you, too." Kageyama felt the heat immediately rising to his cheeks. Over these past few weeks, the two became so much closer than Kageyama had ever intended, they basically moved in together, and they spend almost every hour together. Of course Kageyama had feelings for the boy. He found the boy intriguing. That much he could admit. He didn't even want to believe it himself, but he knew it was true, there's no denying it. Yet, he tried his hardest to push these feelings away. He is never successful in this task however, because of all the time he spends with Hinata.

"It's not like you're going to be gone for long, you won't miss me that much" Kageyama replied, just as quiet as Hinata had spoken before. His blush hadn't gone down much, but it didn't bother him anymore, he had gotten used to it. Plus, Hinata's cheeks hadn't been any less flushed.

The redhead was fidgety, embarrassed by not only by what he had just said, but also by what his friend had replied. Did Kageyama not realize that the two spent every day together? Hinata wasn't sure what to do without Kageyama anymore, but he assumed Kageyama would be fine for three days.

"You're right, but still... Do you want to talk to me after you tell Natsu her bedtime story? You don't have to..." Hinata sounded sad, which really, he was.

"Of course I want to talk to you while you're gone. Plus, It's not like I've got anything else to do, so stop being so upset, you look much better when you smile." Kageyama certainly knows how to cheer him up, even and especially when they were fighting.  
  
"T-thanks, Kageyama" Hinata gave him a sheepish grin. Kageyama was a very attractive person to Hinata. He was tall, dark, and mysterious. That's what had made Hinata talk to him that one morning. He can usually figure people out by just looking at them, and if not, after about a minute or two of conversation he knew all about the persons behaviour. It was somewhat a talent of his. But this Kageyama, he couldn't seem to figure out. He seemed cold at first, but after a while, he showed his soft-hearted side, and Hinata loved it.

Kageyama always admired the things that others always over looked. He saw the beauty in everything, and he seemed to really like the sun. That's why he always dragged Hinata outside while it was still dark every morning to watch the sunrise, and then later in the evening they'd go to the same place to watch the sunset.

The taller boy liked to take him to many different places, but he had one spot in particular that he fancied more than any other. Hinata couldn't figure out why, but Kageyama always spent every morning up there until they started hanging out more frequently, the two used to meet there every day at 7:24 AM. Hinata would always bring meat buns, and Kageyama would buy their favourite hot beverage. They'd stay in the park until the usual dog walkers showed up, and then they'd head to Hinata's favourite café. But it started getting too cold, and that's when they started going to Kageyama's house.

"So, when are you leaving, then?" Kageyama asked, knocking Hinata out of his daze. Hinata tended to daze out, so Kageyama was used to it.

"Oh! I'm leaving Wednesday, and I'll be back really late on Friday night, or early Saturday morning." Hinata thought about it, and he realized that he'd have to either take the subway from the airport to town and then walk home, or get a taxi.

"Do you need me to pick you up when you get home? I'll be up all night, anyways" Hinata knew he'd offer, but he didn't want to make him come get him that late at night, and he knew Kageyama was lying, because he had a very strict sleeping schedule, that Hinata tried not to mess with too much, but he ended up keeping the raven-haired boy up either way, usually with video games and movies.

"No, I don't know what time my flight lands back home. You're going to drive me there though, yeah?" Hinata asked, even though he knew well enough that Kageyama would insist on driving him to the airport.

"Obviously, dumbass" He answered with a cold tone, and then, as if on cue, the two started laughing simultaneously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye Kageyama!" Hinata called from the other side of the airport security, waving frantically at the taller boy. Kageyama just sighed at how energetic his friend always got.

"You're gonna miss your flight, dumbass!" He shouted back, but flashed the boy an exhilarating smile nonetheless.

Once Kageyama was out of the airport, he wasn't completely sure what to do. Usually, he'd be just getting up and getting ready to drag Hinata off to see the sunrise, but today, he didn't have Hinata to come with him. So, not wanting to miss the sunrise, he set off for his usual spot.

Kageyama sat down on the bench, staring out at the beautiful scene that was playing before his eyes. The dark blue, almost black night sky was being over powered and forced out by the slow rising sun. It's a scene that Kageyama has seen many times, but it never got old to him.

He pulled out his sketchbook and opened to a blank page, his eyes drifting back and forth between the scene before him and his paper. He didn't want to draw the sunrise though. No, he wanted to draw something original. From one stroke of his pencil to the next, Kageyama had an image in mind of what he wanted to draw.

The whole time Hinata was gone, Kageyama was drawing that picture. Once he got the sketch done and cleaned up, he coloured it, using bright colours that made the picture all the more beautiful. He finally finished it, and he was proud of it. He thought that it was the best drawing he had ever done. He flipped the page, and on the back of his drawing, he wrote a title on the picture. Kageyama didn't want to forget this one.

When Kageyama checked the time, it was 7:15, and knowing Hinata, he'd know where Kageyama was, and just like before, he'd come here at exactly 7:24, even though he should have only gotten home a few hours ago, leaving little time for sleep. Oh well, Kageyama thought. I should go get the drinks, he'll be mad if I don't.

He wasn't gone very long when Hinata showed up, a bag containing meat buns in his hand. At first, he thought that his assumption on Kageyama being there was wrong, but then he saw it. His sketchbook was sitting on the park bench, next to his bag containing his art supplies. Kageyama never let Hinata see any of his sketches before, so he felt kind of guilty for what he was about to do.

Walking up to the bench, he set the bag he was holding down, and began to reach for the book. He hesitated for a second, but then picked it up. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

Flipping through the pages, Hinata was amazed. These drawings were so realistic! Kageyama really did appreciate the beauty of things. He took his time looking at each drawing, even reading the dates and titles that were on the back, which were in Kageyama's usual messy hand writing. When Hinata got to the newer pages, he realized that not all of the sketches were finished, let alone cleaned up and coloured. He felt kind of at fault for this, because Kageyama barely had any free time because of him lately.

When he reached the newest page, he inhaled sharply. It was not anything he'd expected. It was bright, there were many colours, and it was obvious how much effort he had put into this drawing. The colours were blended perfectly, and it had all of the perfect details. That's not what surprised Hinata the most, though. What surprised him the most, was what the drawing was of. It was a drawing of him. A beautiful, bright drawing of himself, Hinata Shoyo. The details were perfect, it showed an image of Hinata smiling brightly, his eyes closed. It was definitely the most life-like of Kageyama's drawings, it was almost as if the picture itself was glowing.

When Hinata flipped the page to look at the back, instead of seeing the usual untidy handwriting that was hard to read, the title of the image was in beautiful cursive that looked like it actually took a good amount of time itself. If his face wasn't completely red before, it was now. The title of the picture of him was 'The Sun'. As if he had just gotten hit with a brick, memories from two weeks ago came flooding back to Hinata.

~~~

_"Say, Kageyama" Hinata started, looking over at Kageyama from his position on the couch._

_"Eh? What do you want now, shorty?" Kageyama replied cold heartedly, but still looked up from what he was doing to listen to the boy._

_"Tch. I was wondering, considering you draw, do you have a favourite thing to draw, or even to see? I like watching waves." Hinata asked, and then stared at Kageyama intently, awaiting an answer._

_"A favourite thing, huh.." Kageyama paused to think, even though he knew his answer right away. "I like the sun, it makes me happy. It's like, when I'm having a bad day, the way the sun can make so many colours, and the way it brightens everything up, its just... beautiful, you know?" Hinata couldn't help but smile. The raven-haired boy may seem cold and even scary at first, but really, he's a soft-hearted innocent child._  
  
_~~~_  
  
Hinata was in love with Kageyama, he was well aware of this. That's why when he read this, his heart skipped a beat, or maybe it stopped for a few seconds. Stupid Bakageyma, he was going to be the death of Hinata.

Hinata had to fight the urge to keep looking at the title when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Luckily, Kageyama didn't see him, but it wouldn't matter if he did or not. That picture gave Hinata the final push he needed. He was going to tell Kageyama how he felt. But first, he wanted to hug him, one more time, just in case. Plus, he really did miss him.

"Kageyama!" He cried out, forgetting what time it was, or where they were. He jumped up into Kageyama's arms, and he seemed to be just as happy to seem Hinata, because he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and spun him around, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. The stood there for the longest time, and then, when they pulled away, Kageyama pressed his lips gingerly to Hinata's. He don't know why he did it, and Hinata don't know why he immediately kissed back. It just felt so... right.

After realizing what just happened, the two boys steps back, and neither said anything. They were both blushing equally as much, but Hinata seemed to be less fidgety. He didn't enjoy the awkward silence, however, so he decided to do something about it.

"Kageyama, I..." He began, unable to find the right words to describe what he wanted to say. He decided to keep it simple. "I think I'm in love with you, Kageyama!" He poured all of the confidence that he had gathered up for the past two weeks into that sentence, and now, he had none left, therefore, became shy again. Kageyama seemed a lot more intimidating this way, and Hinata was just waiting for rejection. When he looked back up at Kageyama, however, he saw a smile that left him breathless.

In the blink of an eye, Kageyama had wrapped his arms around Hinata once again, his heat enveloping him, protecting him from the winter chill.  
  


"I think I'm in love with you, too, Hinata."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"So," Hinata said, looking up at the raven haired boy. The two were laying on the couch in Kageyama's house, their legs intertwined. Kageyama had a strong grip around his waist, and Hinata had his arms wrapped loosely around the others neck. Really, they couldn't get much closer.

"How did that interview go on Thursday?" He felt Kageyama tighten at the mention of the interview.

"Shit! I totally forgot about that!" He shouted, jumping up from his previous position with his orange-haired boyfriend. Hinata laughed, then stood up and hugged the taller male.

"Oh well, I guess you'll have to deal with it tomorrow, then. Because I haven't slept in at least 15 hours and I want to cuddle with you." He stated, crossing his arms like a child. Kageyama couldn't help but smile as he walked to his bedroom.

"Well? Come on, then!" He said, looking back at Hinata, whose face lit up before he ran after Kageyama and flopped on the bed.

  
~~~

  
"I can't believe you actually forgot to go to your interview." Hinata stifled a laugh once the two were in bed and comfortable.

"Shut up." Kageyama blushed, and then kissed Hinata's forehead. 

"Go to sleep, dumbass."

 

 


End file.
